Joker's Girl
by xRestlessme
Summary: Harley loves her Puddin. She will do anything for him, even kill. But he just can't remember one thing...the most important. Rated T


_Hi and welcome to my Harley Quinn fanfiction. I would have to say she's my favorite female villian after Catwoman._

_Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me! _

* * *

Would he like this on her?

Posing in the mirror, she sticks out her bottom lip, carefully applying the inky black lipstick.

Would he treat her like a woman tonight, rather then a slave? Red had always told her, she was a beautiful flower.

But then again…flowers could easily be crushed in one's hands.

Standing back, hands on her hips, Harley Quinn throws back her head.

No man alive could deny the waves of blonde or the bright blue orbs. Taking a deep breath, Harley exit's the bathroom, leaning against the doorway.

"Puddin, I wore something extra special for you!" she purrs out loudly.

Her honey is slouched onto the couch from which rusty springs explode out. The bare walls are slowly breaking down from disuse, rats rushing around her feet.

Nose wrinkling as she kicks out at the rodent, Harley's adoring eyes scan over the perfect white skin and shocking green hair.

His usually beautiful smile is gone, replaced by anger.

"Harley, come here now!" he demands, an owner talking to their dog.

Pouting when he doesn't notice her outfit, she struts over, standing behind him.

"Do you see something wrong Harley? Don't you dare be wrong when you answer me!" he yells out.

Biting her lip, Harley stares at the flickering screen, as each channel swiftly changes.

Her blue eyes light u[ as she realizes the mistake.

"You aren't on it Puddin! I don't see why not, the mayor's wife is still in the next room," she answers smiling as the Joker turns.

A wide grin stretches across his face, straining skin. His smile to anyone else is the last sight they see before they die; to Harley it's a welcome home.

His eyebrow rises as he takes in the sleazy lingerie.

"Wowza Harl, you know how to distract a man, don't ya? But get dressed!" the Joker snarls out, spit flying everywhere.

Eyebrows furrowing, Harley whines out, "Why? I had such a special night planned."

White fist slams into her face, falling to the ground. Automatically curling into the fetal position, Harley wipes at her bleeding lip.

Her Puddin loves her enough to tell her what's right and wrong. Opposing the Joker…is very wrong.

He pulls her up, Harley's eyes squeezing shut for the punch.

Instead they widen as lips harshly press into hers, stars sparking in her head.

"Now are you getting dressed? The mayor's wife should see the view from Arkham's incredible cliff."

Nodding, Harley accepts her jester outfit, slowly pulling it on.

Anger pecks at her mind, jealous of the old bat who would soon feel the Joker's attentions.

But her lips still tingled from the kiss…perhaps he had remembered.

The duo walk down into the dank basement, the smell of urine attacking both noses.

"Ugh, she pissed! We've only had her down her for a day!" loudly complained the Joker.

Harley held her nose closed, surprised when a large woman threw herself at the acrobat. Stumbling back, Harley's knee slammed into the woman's gut, easily knocking her out.

"Why did you do that? Who the hell's gonna drag her up the stairs!"

Nervously raising her hand, Harley can't stop the annoyance in the back of her mind.

Why the hell can't he at least offer to help?

Groaning under the large weight, Harley pulls the woman up the stairs. The three drive into the silent city, Harley's white face pressed into the glass.

This was too boring, right now she should've been in bed with Mr. J.

A giggle escapes her mouth as they park in front of Arkham. The building has a menacing aura, lights flickering on and off.

The van is easily pushed through the broken gates, closer to the dangerous dive.

"Mr. J, are you certain this it the right place to be? If Bat catches us here, it's pretty easy to just throw us in the cells," she muttered, looking into the dark abyss below.

Strapping on the stolen Bat belt, she opens the back doors.

"It makes it exciting, baby! Now pull the lard out, we're going to drop her off the cliff," yelled the Joker, brandishing the vial of laughing serum.

Smiling widely at his pet name for her, Harley easily removed the waking woman.

Dropping the woman, so she leaned over the side, Harley yawned.

Eyes glanced around, wondering if the flash of a cape had been in her mind?

"Please don't kill me! You can have whatever you want!" she begged, holding onto the red and black leg. Disgust washing through her, Harley kicks out her leg, shaking the sniveling woman off of her.

"Can we just spray her and get this over with Puddin?" she whines, yelling out as the Joker spits in her face.

She is starting to get very tied of love without a freaking bed!

"No Harl! We have to wait for my little friend to show up! I sent him a note earlier!" he shouts out, waving a gun in her face.

Harley has three choices to think.

It's either a real gun…a toy gun…and her boyfriend may have a little too much of a craving for the Bat.

It's always in your best interest to assume the gun is _always_ real.

He turns the gun on the wide-eyed wife, the familiar green mist shooting out. Jumping down wind, Harley is amazed as the woman's thin lips spread into a smile. She laughs out loudly, not even able to breathe.

The process had always amazed…and even terrified her at times. Tears stream down the woman's face as Harley moves to dump her into the rocky below.

"Batman, how wonderful of you to show up! Me and the missus have really missed you!" chirps the Joker's suddenly excited voice.

"Woo…hoo Batty…even though I should be sleeping with a smile," Harley dully mutters, eyes widening as a punch lands in her face.

Hands accidentally dropped the woman over the edge, whilst pointed foot slammed into the pipsqueak's gut.

"Robin, get the wife!" shouts Batman, dodging an almost inhuman punch.

Harley observed the boy-wonder dive over the side, shouting out, "It won't matter Birdboy! The toxin's already settled into her blood stream. She'll be insane by the time you fine the cure!"

Standing, Harley finds that the Joker has managed to knock Batman out, for now.

The look of anger on his face, causes Harley to try and back away.

"What the hell did you warn the brat for?" he screams, slamming her face into the ground.

His feet continue to kick her in the side, over and over. Harley's face scrunches in pain as she can feel something crack.

"Joker, don't!" Batman's shouts reach her ears, as Harley is picked up.

Moments later, she is flying through the air, down to the sharp rocks. Harley's eyes widen as she falls into the darkness that seems to stab at her.

Screams escape her throat.

This isn't funny…not it's not funny at all.

How could that psycho do this to her?

He should be glad she even liked him!

Robin flies past her, barely able to hold onto the laughing woman.

Harleen breathed a sigh of relief as she was flung over familiar shoulders.

"Oh thank god Batman! I thought I…" Harleen cut off as metal handcuffs slap onto her wrists. "I suppose I deserve this…to cure the new serum you just need to up the dosage of ammonia and fluorine."

The female guards wearing the Arkham uniform run out with her jacket of many buckles.

Batman smirks underneath the terrifying mask as he whispers in her ear.

The masked man grabs his sidekick, Harleen's eyes still wide in shock.

"_Happy birthday Harley."_

At least someone remembered.

* * *

_Please R&R! Thanks._


End file.
